(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust gas purification catalysts.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Exhaust gas purification catalysts for motor vehicles are known in which a catalytic metal is carried on an oxygen storage component to improve catalytic activity. For example, Published Japanese Patent Applications Nos. H11-19514 and H09-155192 disclose three-way catalysts in which precious metal is carried on particles that contain ceria (Ce) and zirconia (Zr) dissolved in each other and have oxygen storage capacity. In addition, Published Japanese Patent Application No. H11-19514 discloses that the oxygen storage particles have a Zr/(Ce+Zr) mol ratio of from 0.55 to 0.90 both inclusive and have an average crystallite size of 10 nm or less. Published Japanese Patent Application No. H09-155192 also discloses that the oxygen storage particles have a Zr/(Ce+Zr) mol ratio of from 0.25 to 0.75 both inclusive and have an average crystallite size of 50 nm or less.